Giant Bedroom
Giant Bedroom '''is the 13th main stage of Super Mario New Star and is located in the locked back room of the castle. After Mario defeats the 2nd Bowser, he can enter this room and locate the wooden crate in the center of the room. On top of the structure is a black slit which warps Mario to this level. The level is an actual giant bedroom, complete with lots of furniture. Beware, the wooden floor actually quicksand, so Mario must scale the furniture in order to reach the various stars. The furniture is arranged in a ring around the wall of the room. Mario starts on a black shelf, which is surrounded by a couple of colored blocks. Behind them is the giant two layer bunk bed, fitting with its red lava sheets. There is also a grey couch with a remote control on it to the side of the bed. In the corner is a blue set of draws, with a black cube, which is the cannon inside, atop of it. On the far wall is a wood table connected to a long radiator which is against the wall near a giant window. Passing a huge window, in the corner, is a wooden shelf with a TV and various Nintendo gaming systems on it. The last wall has a couple of giant shelves, a wooden one, and a black bookcase, which eventually lead to a desk with a computer on it and a lamp in the corner. '''Levels Star 1: The Halogen Lamp Mario must reach a giant lamp in the corner of the bedroom. There are two ways to do this. The intended way is to go around the entire room. Long Jump onto the blue cube and onto the bed. Cross the black lines, avoiding the red lava. Run across the the grey sofa and onto the wooden table on the other side. Cross the radiator, the black bookshelf, and metal table and jump onto the tall shelf. Climb up the holes in the top using sideflips, and Mario can now easily reach the lamp. Mario can actually long jump from the starting shelf to reach the grey base of the lamp, in which the jump must be used at the very end of the shelf, and with a running start. Then all he needs to do is climb up the pole and grab the star inside (there is a pole above the apparent top, so you don't even need to use the white platforms). Star 2: Hot-Sleeping on the Bed Mario must cross the thin path of the top bunk. From the start, long jump to the blue block and onto the bed. Cross the thin black path across the lava until you reach the grey wall on the other side. Mario can used an angled triple jump or sideflip into a wall kick off the right post to reach the pink pole above. If this is too difficult, Mario can also jump on top of the grey couch, and wall kick onto the white platform above it. From here, double jump into a wall kick off the wall to reach the higher platform, which is in long jump distance of the bed. On top of the bed is another thin path. This one is actually thicker, and the Kuromame in the middle doesn't actually shoot fire. On the other side is the star. Star 3: Holes on the Wall Mario must discover 5 red holes that stick out of the wall. Their locations are as follows: # On the upper white platform above the grey couch (get on top of grey couch and wall kick off the wall, then wall kick off the wall again to reach the higher one or just long jump from the top of the bed.) # Behind the Flat Screen TV in the corner # The lower level of the grey shelf next to the wooden corner shelf # On a white shelf next to the top of the big wooden shelf # Next to the flat screen computer monitor, on the desk near the tall lamp from Star 1 When Mario collects all 5, the star appears on the grey couch next to the bed. Star 4: Red Coins in the Bedroom Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the bedroom. Their locations are as follows: # On a purple block next to the start # On a small island in the middle of the bottom bunk of the bed # On the first white platform above the grey couch # In the bottom drawer of the blue chest of drawers # Behind the Nintendo Game Cube # On a lower level of the black bookcase. To get out Mario can either triple jump or take the lower path which requires using a "!" switch to spawn blocks # On top of the brown shelves # Atop the Black chair When Mario collects all 8, the star appears under where Mario starts. Star 5: Climbing the Window Mario must carefully scale up moving blocks to reach the top of the Window. Run past the bed, couch, and radiator to reach a Thwomp below the giant window. There are four platforms which rotate after a couple of seconds, each further apart than the last. The first three can be easily reached with either simple jumps, using the Thwomp, and then a Sideflip for the final one. The last one, however is a little more difficult, making Mario wall kick off the window frame to grab onto it. Due to the background being very simple, it is often hard to judge when they are going to spin. Also remember that Mario CAN fall through the window and die. Speed Strat: ''' Mario can reach this star much faster by utilizing a Backwards Long Jump (BLJ) from the top of the lamp. Get to the top bunk of the bed and Triple Jump Dive onto the Lamp where Star 6 is located. Mario can use the BLJ facing away from Star 5 (be careful not to grab Star 6...) to reach it. However, Mario can softlock if the angle is not perfect after he grabs the star. A more consistent way is to BLJ to the left of the star to land on the 2nd to highest platform, then wall kick to the star. '''Star 6: Shoot to the Chandelier Bob-omb buddy only spawns in this stage! '''Mario must use a cannon to lunch himself onto the central lamp. The buddy is on a high white platform next to the television in the corner. Get to the top of the tall wood shelf, and jump to the white platform and drop down to the other one with the Bob-omb buddy on it. The cannon is atop the blue drawer in the corner next to the air conditioning vent. Use it to get to the lamp. '''Speed Strat: Mario can actually reach this area without using the cannon at all. Head to the top bunk of the bed. Triple Jump and dive from the corner to reach the lamp. Enemies * Goomba * Kuromame * Chuckya * Fly Guy Trivia * The game in the Nintendo 64 is Super Mario 64 Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Giant Land Category:Music-Mario Galaxy